Witch's House Alternate Ending
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: What if...Viola's father caught on to the deception?


Witch's House: Alternate Ending

_Yes, I've decided to create an alternate ending for Witch's House, since we know all how depressing the true ending for it is. Apparently some of you didn't like that ending and wanted to make the ending bittersweet, or even a happy ending...don't give me wrong, you can do that if you want to...I'm just saying that sometimes we need to handle the truth..._

_Having said that...this is how Witch's House could have possibly ended..._

Ellen frantically ran away from Viola, who unsurprisingly wanted her body back after what she had done right before her body transfer spell...which in this case was stabbing her eyes out and cutting off her legs.

She had to admit, she hadn't really anticipated Viola chasing her throughout the mansion...but surely since she had chopped off her legs and that she was slowly dying from despair, she would be able to get away, right?

Frantically, Ellen ran into the forest away from the house...which incidentally was going to collapse since the witch of the house was slowly dying.

Noticing that Viola insisted on pursuing her even though she had stabbed her with a knife to make sure she did not do so, she decided to have a talk.

"Don't you realize that you're going to die soon? In case you don't remember, I happened to suffer from a fatal illness before I met you...and since I transferred bodies...well, I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this." explained Ellen.

"Gihh...uh...buhh..." demanded Viola.

"Viola?! Where are you!" exclaimed Viola's father.

Curious, Ellen began to wonder who was that calling her. She began to hear footsteps...

"Dha...dhi...?" asked Viola curiously.

Putting two and tow together, Ellen realized who the man searching for her was.

"Well well well. It looks like your little father's here to save you...too bad he doesn't know about our little secret..." explained the witch.

"Wh...uh?" asked Viola curiously.

Sure enough, Viola's father appeared on the scene...and he happened to have a shotgun.

Realizing that her father was here to rescue her, she began to ask him for help.

She was going to need heaps of medical attention.

"Ff...fha...aa...th...dh...dha...dhi... ..." said Viola.

Unfortunately for Viola, due to the fact that Ellen had burned her throat using some "medicine", she was having a very hard time speaking.

Curious, Ellen looked at Viola's father, and noticed that he was as pale as a sheet.

Suddenly, she got an awful idea.

"Father, look out! It's a monster!" bellowed Ellen.

"What?!" exclaimed Viola's father.

Immediately, Viola's father began to load his shotgun. Viola's heart sank once she realized what her father was going to do.

"Viola, stand back!" bellowed the man as he aimed the gun.

She immediately began to cry.

At least her death would be swift and painless...more than could be said about what she had endured as she tried to get her body back.

Viola's father prepared to pull the trigger...

"Yes! Do it!" exclaimed Ellen.

...but at the last second, he noticed the tears coming out of the "monster's" eyes.

"Wait...what?" asked Viola's father. Was the monster...crying?

Curious, he put the shotgun away.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Ellen curiously.

Taking a closer look at the monster...Viola's father noticed that her legs had been cut off...and her eyes had appeared to be cut out as well.

Rather than fear...Viola's father started to feel...pity.

"What could have happened to her?" questioned the man. Was this really the witch that was haunting the house? Or was...something more sinister at work?

Curious, Viola stopped crying. Was her father...not going to shoot her?

She began to think of a way that would allow her to communicate with her father...

...she then remembered how badly she was bleeding, and suddenly she had a plan.

Using her finger (and the blood), she began to write down what she wanted to say to her father. She started by writing down her father's name...which strangely enough happened to be Cello. Apparently Viola's family had a thing for musical instruments.

Viola's father raised an eyebrow. How did the "monster" know his name?

"What? Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!" exclaimed Ellen.

For a moment, Viola's father prepared the shotgun again, but Viola continued writing.

She began to tell her father things that only her daughter would know, such as her departed mother's name.

Finally, Viola's father began to question who the witch really was.

"Viola, is that you?" inquired her father.

Viola then explained to her father that the witch had tricked her into agreeing to a body-transfer, and had crippled her so that she would die of despair.

At that very moment, Viola's father realized who the witch really was, and aimed his shotgun at Ellen instead.

She gasped in shock.

"You're not my daughter..." said the man.

"Wait! No! You've got it all wrong! She's ly-"

At that very moment, Viola's father shot Ellen to death with his shotgun.

Afterwards, he picked up his daughter, who was no longer in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry..." said the hunter.

Noticing that her daughter's life was in mortal peril, he began to wonder where the nearest doctor was. The problem was...he happened to be in a forest.

However, as it turned out, help was coming from an unlikely source.

"Yo!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Viola's dad raised an eyebrow.

As it turned out, since Ellen had swapped bodies with Viola, the latter was now technically the person he had made a contract with earlier.

She had in fact promised Viola's soul in exchange for returning her magical powers to her, which she had lost as a side-effect of the body transfer.

But...since Ellen had become Viola due to the body transfer...and she had died recently...

"Meh, I suppose I'll do something nice for a change. It's not like I've actually killed any of my victims myself..." said the demon.

Snapping his fingers, Viola's eyes and legs began to regenerate...and her throat started to heal as well.

Curious, she began to try to speak.

"Father...what's happening?" asked Viola.

She was rather startled by the occurance to say the very least.

"I don't know, Viola...but why look a gift horse in the mouth?" asked Viola's dad.

Shrugging, the body-transferred girl decided not to do so, and allowed the mysterious cat to heal her injuries.

Shortly afterwards, she and Viola's father left the forest to go back home...it had been one long night...and it was one that they would never forget.

As they did so, they failed to notice the demon claiming Ellen's soul and leaving his cat body as he decided to go home as well.

"Well, at least she can be with the rest of her family..." noted the demon as he went to the Underworld.

_So, did you enjoy this story? Unfortunately, Viola never actually got her body back as she wanted...but on the plus side, she has access to Ellen's magical powers, so it's not all bad..._

_Of course, you probably wanted Viola to get her body back...but I didn't want to make this ending too happy...personally I feel that some authors went overboard with this concept..._

_Of course, you're probably feeling sorry for Ellen now...it's her parent's fault! It's the cat's fault! Well, I don't think we can really blame the latter...he just wanted to make some contracts with Ellen in exchange for souls, that's all. It's not like he brainwashed her to kill people._

_And yes, Ellen's now with the rest of her family...as well as the frog that she killed, along with his kids...they're not going to be too happy with her, I imagine...except for maybe her mother and that unfortunate kid who saw her in her bed-ridden state..._

_Would you like an epilogue?_

_Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this short story. Peace!_


End file.
